


filthy / gorgeous

by ireallydontknowok



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dom/sub, Fingerfucking, Humiliation, M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Verbal Humiliation, finger riding, lemme know if i should tag anything else ? im drawing a blank.., playing on traditional alpha/beta/omega dynamics, pretty much married SeBaek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-16 16:58:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12346821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ireallydontknowok/pseuds/ireallydontknowok
Summary: "We're talking about how you've got to be a better alpha, Sehun. Remember?"Sehun feels a little lightheaded.





	filthy / gorgeous

**Author's Note:**

> title from the song 'filthy gorgeous' by the scissor sisters, of course.
> 
> thank you to [zooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazooka/pseuds/bazooka) for letting me take this idea and run with it!! and thank you to [ellie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonyeondanbiased/pseuds/rapsucka) for reading this over and making my heart warm with your kind words. i love you soooooo much!!
> 
> and of course, for erika, who has dealt with me whining about this fic for MONTHS. i love you more than anything ever.

“Your omega is so hyper!” the guy is tall and broad, pretty in an overachieving way. Sehun raises his eyebrows, coughing a little on his drink as he inhales sharply.

“What?” he asks, after the boy’s thumped him on the back a couple of times. His eyes are watery, but he looks at him again.

“Yeah, man,” he shakes his head, and Sehun follows his gaze. It lands on Baekhyun, who is excitedly dancing to whatever song is playing over the speakers. It’s quiet, and it’s some sort of chill indie music that is near impossible to dance to, but Baekhyun’s doing his damndest to do just that. He must feel them watching, because he looks over, smile stretching wider, and waves.

“Seems like a bit of a handful, honestly,” the guy chuckles, in that way the worst kind of straight men do when talking about how burdened they are by their wives. Sehun doesn’t like this guy at all anymore, and his opinion plummets still when the guy smirks at him. “Is he good, though? Listens to his alpha when it counts?”

“Uhm,” Sehun stutters, swallowing. “He, uh-”

“Sehun!” Baekhyun’s voice is loud, and then his body is crashing into Sehun’s back. He slides in between the stool Sehun's on and the one occupied by the other man, and giggles, “Miss me?”

Sehun lets out a breath, relaxed again at the close presence of his alpha.

“Always,” he says, leaning back into the curve of Baekhyun’s body, preening a little under the attention, Baekhyun’s hands on his hips, his chin on Sehun's shoulder. “You having fun?”

“Mhm,” he hums, blinking brightly. He’s beautiful, Sehun thinks. Baekhyun comes to stand beside him, lays one hand over his lower stomach. “What about you guys?”

“Yeah,” the guy says. He flexes a little as he lifts his beer to his mouth, and Sehun can tell he’s posturing. He thinks Baekhyun is pretty, thinks he’s a good little omega, one Sehun isn’t doing his best to keep in line. The thought makes him a little sick; traditionalists are always hard to stomach.

“We were just talking about how-” the guy stops talking abruptly, blinks. He leans in close to Baekhyun and inhales.

“Shit, dude,” he says, and Sehun thinks maybe he’s clued in. But they guy just says, incredulous, “Your omega smells like you almost more than you do!”

Sehun watches Baekhyun for any reaction. Baekhyun just blinks a couple of times, and then laughs.

“Oh, yes,” he says, nodding exaggeratedly. “I smell just like my alpha, don’t I?”

He drags out the word ‘just’, teasing in a way that’s just a bit too subtle for the other guy to notice. He nods, and Baekhyun laughs.

“We like to properly stake our claim,” he says by way of explanation, and Sehun inhales a little sharply when the hand not resting low on his stomach comes to grip at the back of his neck. It sends a little shiver through him, and when he speaks again, Baekhyun’s got a smile in his voice. “Make sure no one tries to take what’s ours.”

“I see,” the guy looks a little flighty all of a sudden. Maybe he could feel the way Baekhyun is throwing off domineering alpha vibes like there’s no tomorrow. Sehun realizes the dude probably thinks they’re coming from him, not Baekhyun, and the thought of that sits weirdly with him for some reason. “I uh… I gotta go. It was cool talking with you, man.”

Sehun haltingly bumps his fist against the guy’s when he holds it out for him as he stands. He thinks they’re finally in the clear, but then the man leans in, close to his ear, and says, “You should really keep that one under a firm hand, you know,” he pulls back to look down his nose at Baekhyun, who just smiles at him and rubs the pads of his fingers over the back of Sehun’s neck. “He’s trouble.”

Baekhyun’s smile grows, and he giggles. “Thanks,” he says, tipping his head to the side, and the guy rolls his shoulders out, posturing some more, before striding away into the din of the bar. Baekhyun lets his head loll to the side, gives Sehun a steady look.

Sehun wonders if he's in trouble, but then Baekhyun's mouth tips up in one corner.

"He seemed nice," he says. Sehun knows, he just knows, this is going to end with him on his knees somehow. The question is just how Baekhyun's going to spin it this time. "Had some interesting things to say, too."

Sehun swallows. He's set his drink down on the bar, fingers still curled around the neck of the bottle, and Baekhyun lifts the hand he'd had on Sehun's stomach, touches his fingertips to his wrist.

"Gotta keep me in line, apparently," he says, and presses his fingers, turns Sehun's wrist so it's facing up, Baekhyun's first two fingers over his pulse point. If only that guy could see him now, Sehun ponders, the idea buzzing in the back of his mind. He wonders what he'd think of this, Sehun with his supposed omega with his hands on his most vulnerable spots, being so convinced as he was of him being an alpha.

"Stop thinking about him," Baekhyun says, and it's low, it's the voice he uses when Sehun is going to follow his orders. Sehun blinks at him, looks down to meet his eyes. Baekhyun nods once, and then squeezes at the back of his neck. "We're talking about how you've got to be a better alpha, Sehun. Remember?"

Sehun feels a little lightheaded.

"Uh," he says, and then nods jerkily. "Yeah. Gotta, uhm. What'd that jackass say? 'Keep you under a firm hand.'"

Baekhyun smirks at this.

"Oh, yeah," he says, mock serious. His hand slips away from Sehun's wrist, the other kneading gently at the muscles at the back of his neck before sliding down over his shoulder, down his arm, tangling their fingers together. "You have to keep your omega good and docile, don't you?"

Sehun hates how much Baekhyun knows about him, sometimes. Baekhyun knows, he knows, just how much Sehun likes to play into the more traditional roles of demure omega and dominant alpha when they have sex. He likes to listen to his alpha, loves to be good for him, always ready to drop to his knees at Baekhyun's word. He likes playing the subservient partner when they're like this, and Baekhyun knows this, knows how much it gets to him.

"Mmnh," Sehun hums out a little noise, close to a moan. He knows Baekhyun's expecting an answer, though, so he does his best to provide one. "I do. You gotta keep an omega down. Gotta..."

He trails off when Baekhyun, a perfectly innocent expression on his face, slips his hand down to rest it on Sehun's thigh. His fingers dip into the space between them, scratching lightly up the fabric, nails catching on the seam.

"Hm?" Baekhyun prompts him to continue. Sehun's lips are parted, and his eyebrows draw together when Baekhyun does it again.

"Gotta keep them under control," he says finally, voice no more than an exhale. Baekhyun's expression turns wicked.

"Well then," his voice is lilting, teasing, taunting. He leans in, noses along the base of Sehun's neck, over his pulse point and scenting glands, smirking against the flushed skin. "Control me."

Sehun lets out a shuddery breath. He's trying very hard not lose it here, but Baekhyun is a master at pushing his buttons, knows just when to prod him into situations like this. He knows how to read Sehun better than Sehun does himself, sometimes.

"Yeah," he says, nods once. "Fuck. Okay."

The first thing he does is shove Baekhyun's hand away from his thigh.

"Stop touching me," he says, voice still a little small. He clears his throat, sits up straighter and rolls his shoulders back. "Don't touch me again."

Baekhyun's hand slides away easily when Sehun pushes at him, and his smile is bemused.

"Okay," he agrees, and then tips his head to the side, tongue peeking out of the corner of his mouth. "Yes, alpha."

Oh.

"Yeah," Sehun says, trying to get his brain back online. This is strange and so different and it's all a little thrilling. He wriggles a bit in his chair, picking up his beer again and taking a sip from it. He barely tastes it. "Yeah, that's it. Omegas don't touch alphas without permission."

Baekhyun hums, eyes sharp and alert as he watches Sehun like a hawk. He reeks of pheromones, smells like he does when he's just about to fuck Sehun within an inch of his life.

But Sehun is in charge right now.

"Yeah. Good little omegas don't do anything without their alpha's permission, do they?" Baekhyun asks, and Sehun is weak, so weak for this kind of talk. He feels a whine grow in the back of his throat but he swallows it down with another sip of his beer. Baekhyun waits for an answer, but when Sehun just raises an eyebrow at him, trying not to let on how much this is affecting him, he continues. "Good little omegas listen to their alphas and don't deny them anything. Isn't that right?"

Baekhyun's hand has snuck back, is cupping his elbow. Sehun inhales, exhales.

"Yes," he says, and is proud his voice is steady. "So listen to your alpha and stop touching me."

Baekhyun doesn't stop, and for a moment they're just sitting there, knees almost pressed together, gazes locked. Sehun doesn't budge, but he knows Baekhyun must be able to tell how worked up he is, must be able to see his pulse jumping in his neck, must be able to smell as he oozes arousal.

He pulls back. Sehun gives it a moment, and then he nods.

"Good," his mouth is dry. He goes to take another sip but finds the bottle is empty. He jerks his chin at Baekhyun, and then gestures to their friends, who are crowded at a table a little ways away. "You should go back to dancing, if you wanna."

Baekhyun pulls back out of Sehun's space, straightens up.

"Maybe I will," he says, a little sharp. He's not really used to not getting his way, and Sehun is kind of enjoying this, seeing his alpha ruffled and huffy. He moves to jump off the stool, but pauses when Sehun lifts a hand, one finger raised, and stops him.

"What?" Baekhyun snaps.

"Aren't you forgetting to ask?" he wonders, and Baekhyun sets his mouth in a thin line. Sehun just tilts his head and reminds him, "'Good little omegas', remember?"

Baekhyun looks for a second like he's not going to ask, is just going to stand up and walk away, chin lifted and steps heavy and meaningful. But he doesn't.

"May I go back to the table, alpha?" he asks, and his voice is slow, and deep, and... oh. Baekhyun isn't asking Sehun, he's telling him that the answer is yes, just by the way he's speaking. This was always a game, but Baekhyun is telling him that he's the only one who's winning this.

"Yeah," Sehun doesn't sound so steady anymore. He wets his lips, and Baekhyun doesn't even look at the action, just holds Sehun's stare. "Go on."

Baekhyun tips his chin up, a little smile playing at the corner of his mouth as he slides off the barstool and turns.

"I'll be back, alpha," he says, and it zings through Sehun like lightning. He watches Baekhyun head back to their friends, steps calculated and overly normal, and swallows again.

"Hey, sir," the bartender calls, and Sehun turns back to face the counter, stool squeaking a bit as it pivots. "You need anything?"

"Uh, yeah," he nods, and lifts the empty bottle. "Another one of these, please."

The bartender gets another beer for him, popping the cap off on the counter, before handing it to him. Sehun slips some bills across the counter and isn't surprised when he doesn't get anything back. He just lifts the bottle to his mouth, takes a long, long sip, and tries to stop turning his conversation with Baekhyun over and over in his head.

It doesn't work.

He can feel Baekhyun watching him, glancing over every few minutes. He feels fluttery in his stomach, the anticipation making him jittery.

When he gets up to join their friends again, he sits next to Baekhyun, who is leaned back, the chair he's sitting on tipped onto it's back legs as he rocks himself gently while talking. At one point, after he rocks himself almost too far back and flails for a moment, Sehun reaches out, lays a hand over his thigh. No one else cares, but Baekhyun stills, looking down at the hand before meeting Sehun's eyes, half a smirk tilting his mouth up.

Sehun doesn't feel at all like he won that one, but he keeps his hand there. Even if Baekhyun somehow made that his victory, Sehun likes touching Baekhyun and he doesn't want to stop, so he doesn't.

It's Baekhyun who decides when they're going home, but he words it as a question.

"Are we ready to go home, alpha?" he asks, quiet, so their friends don't give them Looks, but still very much telling Sehun what the right answer is. He's leaned in close to Sehun again, chair safely back on the floor, and Sehun nods.

"Yes, we can go," is the answer he gives, at a bit of a loss with how to respond. Baekhyun stands, and waits at Sehun's side until he's on his feet as well, but doesn’t touch him. Usually, when they go out, they're all over each other, Sehun's hand somewhere on Baekhyun's arms or chest, Baekhyun wrapped around Sehun, pressed against him. This is weird and different and it's a new sort of tension that's been building between them, and Sehun feels wound up tight, like a coil of wire wrapped around someone's hand, squeezing him breathless.

"You guys headed out?" Chanyeol asks, chin in his palm. Kyungsoo has his arm thrown over his shoulders, his other hand on Jongin's leg under the table, and Sehun can smell how Jongin and Chanyeol are flooding the space with their respective mating scents. He knows Kyungsoo is supposed to go into rut within the week; he wasn't even going to come out tonight, but Baekhyun had convinced him, promised him they'd take care of him if it hit while they were at the bar. It makes sense they're as raring to go as they are.

Sehun, though... he can feel the eyes on him from all around the bar. He smells almost like he's in heat, and when he gets Baekhyun alone, without all the other smells and stimulation, just him and his alpha, he knows Baekhyun is going to have a hard time not jumping him right there.

The thought makes him shiver. Baekhyun likes to tease him about being easy, and Sehun likes to deny it, but the truth is that Baekhyun is right. Sehun is pretty much always one stiff wind away from capsizing, and Baekhyun takes full advantage.

"Yeah," he answers Chanyeol, after what is probably too long a pause. Their friends seem a little surprised that it's Sehun doing most of the talking, as Baekhyun usually speaks enough for the both of them, but they don't say anything. He looks at Baekhyun, and finds him standing loosely, hands in his jacket pockets and chin tipped up.

When their eyes meet, though, he slowly lowers his head, ducks his gaze in what is so clearly subservience, so clearly part of the act.

"Whoa," Sehun hears Jongin breathe, and he agrees. Sehun lifts a hand, the ends of his fingers a little numb, and touches his fingers to Baekhyun's neck.

"Let's go," he says, and Baekhyun nods, turning immediately and heading towards the door.

Sehun goes to follow, but Jongdae catches him, hand around his wrist, eyes wide.

"You guys okay?" he asks, looking concerned, and Sehun smiles as best he can.

"Yeah, yes," he assures him, nodding. "Of course."

Jongdae looks reluctant to let them go, but he does, lets his hand slip away from Sehun's wrist.

He passes the tall buff guy from before on his way out, and they nod at each other as Sehun pushes the door open and heads into the night. Baekhyun is standing at the curb beside their car, about half a block away from the bar, gaze steady on Sehun, who shoves his own hands in his coat pockets and heads towards him. The night is cool and damp, rain settling heavy and looming over the city as fall sets in to stay.

"You look a little chilly," Sehun calls out when he's a couple of car lengths away from Baekhyun. The bit of distance, the few moments not in each other's space has helped clear Sehun's mind, but as soon as he's close to Baekhyun again, he feels like he's back underwater.

"It's a little cold, yeah," is what Baekhyun says, hands coming up to fist into Sehun's jacket and pull him in close to him as he backs against the passenger side door. "Warm me up, please, alpha."

Sehun inhales slowly, and then leans in to press Baekhyun against the car, gentle but firm. The kiss is different from their usual kisses, more tentative and safe, because Sehun doesn't quite know what Baekhyun wants from him here. He's not unused to taking what he wants in kisses, but this is new. He wants to tread carefully.

When they pull back, Baekhyun sighs a little, and it makes something hot and desperate curl through him.

"Not a very impressive alpha," he says, sounding truly disappointed, and Sehun fights the urge to fall against his chest, just crumple right there in public like this.

He doesn't though. He's going to do his best to see this through.

"Maybe you don't deserve it," he suggests, pulling back enough to step away. "Maybe you need to earn that part."

Baekhyun clenches his jaw, and breathes through his nose. If Sehun were anyone else, he’d be scared of Baekhyun right now. He's in full alpha mode, throwing off fighting scent and puffing his chest up.

But Sehun isn't anyone else.

"In the car," he says, and Baekhyun breathes out slowly, but he obeys, unlocking the door with the keys in his left pocket and getting in. Sehun takes the moment of solitude to try and collect himself, breathes deeply a couple of times and recenters.

He gets in the car.

"Here," Baekhyun hands him the keys.

"Thanks," the car rumbles to life when he starts it, and Baekhyun surprises him by just sitting quietly and not moving.

"You okay?" Sehun asks, and Baekhyun blinks once, before turning to look at him.

"Yeah," he says, and it's light, it's normal, it's Baekhyun. And then lifts his shoulder in a cute little motion, and smirks. "I'm great, alpha."

It hits Sehun hard. They're alone now, nothing else to distract them from each other, nothing to mask how powerful and dominant Baekhyun is making himself by scenting like crazy. He's lording over the space by taking up all of Sehun's senses, clouding his mind.

Sehun feels himself start to leak a little. He swallows thickly, and keeps staring at the road, hands tight on the wheel.

"What about you, alpha?" Baekhyun's voice lilts playfully, crossing his arms over his chest, and Sehun wants to be home already, wants to see where tonight is going to take them.

He knows it was always a possibility, but the reminder that he's probably going to get to be on his back soon, Baekhyun fucking him until he knots him, knocks him breathless.

Baekhyun seems to notice.

"You okay?" he asks, teasing. Sehun can see him tapping his fingers on his arm, smirk taunting. "You look a little... flustered."

Sehun feels flustered, he feels way past flustered. He only keeps getting wetter, but he keeps telling himself that soon, soon, he'll get what Baekhyun is planning for him, whatever that is, exactly. He focuses on driving, and Baekhyun grants him momentary mercy, preferring to look out the window, the hint of a smirk still playing at his lips.

Sehun pulls into their driveway, the little two storey home as satisfying to return to as ever. The car doors slam in the still silence, and Sehun doesn't miss how Baekhyun lets him walk to the front door first, before following after him. Omegas don't do this kind of ritualistic deference thing anymore, not here, not for a long time. But here is Baekhyun, feeding in to more intense and dichotomous version of his role, and it strikes Sehun deep. He catches himself wondering if maybe Baekhyun would mind if he wanted to play around in the more deeply entrenched dynamics, before shaking his head.

He slips the key into the lock, turns it, and motions for Baekhyun to go in first. They toe their shoes off in the vestibule, and Baekhyun moves to stand in the front hallway, feet shoulder width apart, hands held in front of his body. His face is tipped down, chin to his chest, and the sight of it makes Sehun feel all twisty in his chest.

"Alpha," he breathes, and it makes Baekhyun's head snap up, shoulders tensing.

"No," he says, but he sounds affected too. He shakes his head once, exhales. "Don't call me that. You know that's not how we're doing things tonight."

It sounds a bit like he's pleading with him, like he knows that if Sehun keeps on like that, he won't be able to help himself. Sehun wants that, god, he wants to push Baekhyun until he can't stop himself from fucking Sehun stupid, wants to see his alpha take everything from him, wants to give it all up.

But he's right, that's not how they're doing this. Sehun breathes in, breathes out, and nods.

"You're right," he takes a step forward as he says it, and Baekhyun tips his head back down as he approaches. Sehun touches his fingers under Baekhyun's chin, pushes his head back up so their gazes meet. Baekhyun... looks good. The wide eyes and gently parted mouth suit him, as does the look he sports when Sehun steps right up into his space. Their chests are pressed together, their hips aligned perfectly, always slotting into each other like it's nothing. "So," he starts, trying to keep his voice strong and steady, a little louder than he usually is. "What do you want, omega?"

"You," is Baekhyun's immediate answer, and it makes them both smile. It's what Sehun always says whenever they do anything, even just making out on the couch after work.  Baekhyun always asks, and Sehun always gives him the exact same answer.

"Good," Sehun smiles, biting his lip a little. Baekhyun is so pretty, so so pretty, and he wants to suck him off. He starts sliding to his knees, lowering himself slowly, but Baekhyun stops him.

"Don't you want your omega to blow you?" he asks, and Sehun blinks, but rises to his full height again, as slowly as he descended. He nods once. Baekhyun drops to his knees like he was made for it.

He makes quick work of Sehun's belt, leaves it hanging open as he unbuttons his jeans and slides the zipper down. He looks lewd, licking his lips and fighting with Sehun's boxer briefs and jeans, tugging them around petulantly as he tries to get Sehun's cock out of his pants.

When he's finally victorious, he makes a triumphant little noise, which makes Sehun smile, and pet at his hair. Baekhyun responds by pushing into the contact, and then wrapping a hand around Sehun's dick.

"Fuck," he gasps, and Baekhyun blinks up at him. He doesn't break the eye contact as he strokes him, only looking away when he drops his mouth open, tongue out, and slips the head of Sehun's dick into his mouth. Sehun lets a noise drop out of him as he stands over his alpha, his mouth open and Sehun's hand in his hair. It's not like this is altogether a rare thing; Baekhyun is kind of obsessed with sex, and he's always down for it no matter how the positions work out, but this is More. This is Baekhyun calling him "Alpha" and sinking to his knees, sucking him off in the entrance to their home. Sehun can't stop leaking.

"Baekhyun," Sehun exhales, the word coming out around the edges of a whine. Baekhyun looks up at him, eyes half lidded and lips pulled taught around his cock, and blinks once. It feels like a prompt, feels like a nudge to up the anti, to push things even farther.

Sehun inhales, exhales, inhales again.

"Baekhyun-ah," he says, watches as Baekhyun starts to pull off, but seems to think twice. The look in his eyes tells Sehun he's to tread carefully, but Sehun just bucks his hips forward, fucks into Baekhyun's mouth. "Get back to it, omega."

Baekhyun pulls back, so only the head of Sehun's cock is in his mouth, and smiles.

"Yes, alpha," he speaks with his mouth full, and it makes Sehun grin as he tips his head back. Baekhyun sucks him off well, and Sehun praises him with deep sighs and high little noises,  his hand gentle in Baekhyun's hair, petting at him as he fucks his mouth down on Sehun's cock.

Sehun has to move them when Baekhyun almost makes him come, has to lean back against the wall for fear of falling, as Baekhyun has decided that rubbing his tongue at the underside of his cock, just below the head, seems like a fun little plan, and Sehun's knees actually buckle. He stumbles back, his hand tightening in Baekhyun's hair to drag him along, and Baekhyun makes a petulant little noise but knee walks along, settles again at Sehun's feet. Like a good little omega, Sehun's brain tells him, unbidden, and it makes him groan a little, makes him leak.

He yanks Baekhyun's mouth off him when he nears orgasm again, panting as he stares into Baekhyun's eyes.

"Sneaky," he scolds, out of breath, and Baekhyun just smiles, eyes squinting shut happily.

"Sorry," he singsongs, cute as hell, as always, and Sehun can't help but smile back. "You wanna get on with this? Or do you just wanna use my mouth some more?"

Fuck.  _ Fuck _ . Baekhyun knows exactly what he's doing, throwing around terms like that, and it's slowly driving Sehun completely out of his mind.

He takes a deep breath, before shrugging.

"I guess we can go upstairs," he says, going for casual. "If you're really that desperate for it."

Baekhyun actually laughs, licking his lips to clean himself of the saliva and precome left smeared over his mouth.

"Yeah," he nods, pushing himself to his feet. He lays a hand over the side of Sehun's neck, eyes dark as Sehun leans into the contact, before slipping his hand away. " _ I'm _ desperate."

It shoots a spike of arousal straight to the base of Sehun's stomach. Baekhyun goes to head up the stairs, but stops himself before he climbs the first step. He looks over his shoulder, meets Sehun's eyes, and waits.

Sehun stays leaned against the wall for another moment, just observes Baekhyun, takes in how he is like this. He still looks like himself, still moves through the space like he owns every inch of it, but there's something about him, about how he's acting. He's holding his hands together in front of himself, heels together where he stands. When Sehun pushes off the wall and approaches him, Baekhyun rolls his shoulders back, an instinctive and deeply ingrained posturing most alphas in their society do when an omega comes near them. Sehun slips his left hand up Baekhyun's back, squeezing at the back of his neck once before brushing past him and going up the stairs. Baekhyun follows quietly, steps lighter than they normally are, even, trying to make himself almost invisible, letting Sehun's presence take up space it usually doesn't. Sehun can feel Baekhyun behind him, is maybe even more aware of his presence than usual.

"In the bedroom," Sehun says when they get to the top of the stairs. Baekhyun pauses, like he's going to argue, but decides not to.

"Sure," he says, voice lilted in a way that makes Sehun think he's up to no good. But then again, when is he ever not.

Sehun stands there, listens as Baekhyun turns left down the hall to their bedroom, waits for Baekhyun's scent to leave Sehun's space, lets it seep out of him, allows it to stop clouding his mind.

He goes to the guest bathroom for lack of a better thing to do and rolls the sleeves of his up, watching himself in the mirror as he does it. He looks normal, looks composed, looks good, but he knows he's not. As he washes his hands for no reason besides finding some reason to be there, he thinks about what Jongin would say if he could see him right now. It makes him smile, imagining his best friend pulling him aside and reminding him not to be, "Too much of a slutty mess, okay?"

He dries his hands with one of their hand towels, the one he and Baekhyun picked out to stand out in the black and white guest bathroom, bright red and soft against his skin. He wonders briefly if he should bring it to the bedroom with him, and the image of Baekhyun leaned over him, fucking into him, brutal and claiming, knotting him and then watching his cum leak out of Sehun's hole, flashes through his mind and knocks him breathless.

He has to brace himself on the sink, hands tight on the porcelain, eyes squeezed shut. He's leaking so much, has probably soaked almost all the way through his boxer briefs, and it's embarrassing, it's humiliating.

Thinking about what Baekhyun would say, will say, makes him grit his teeth. He loves it.

He ends up leaving the bathroom with the hand towel, despite having come to the conclusion that they probably wouldn't need it, and after turning around in circles in the hallway for a moment, he hooks it over the handle of the door leading into the guest bedroom.

He centers himself again before opening the door to their bedroom, and he’s glad he did when the sight he’s greeted with is Baekhyun sprawled out on their bed, one knee bent, the other leg extended long and lean down over the comforter. He's holding his cock in his hand, pretty fingers rubbing over the slit. His scent, floral but laden with the dark musk of arousal, hits Sehun like a wall, and he hasn't even undressed, has just unbuttoned his tight jeans and pulled his cock out, shirt shoved up his stomach a little.

Sehun isn't sure if he'll ever be able to catch his breath tonight.

"Off," he says without thinking, and Baekhyun instinctively knocks his chin up in defiance, but then acquiesces just as quick. He slips his hand away, moving so he's leaned back on both his elbows. Sehun takes his spread legs and open posture as an invitation, and walks the two long steps to the edge of the bed, sets one knee on the mattress and tips over Baekhyun.

"Hey," he says when he's a hairsbreadth away from Baekhyun's face. They both smile, and Baekhyun tips his chin up for a kiss, which Sehun gladly grants him. "You good?"

Baekhyun giggles a little, the sound close to his face, and it makes Sehun's heart do all sorts of twisty things.

"I'm great," he replies, sucking his lower lip between his teeth to bite back a smile. "How's my alpha?"

Sehun feels like his chest is caving in. He's so wet, so hard, so worked up he's not sure what to do with himself. He whines, and it's a classically omega noise, needy and desperate, and Sehun can smell Baekhyun's pheromones swell into the room in response, which of course only makes him leak even more. He tamps it down though, and Sehun can smell him getting himself under control again.

"Shh," he hushes him, running his hand through Sehun's hair like it's going to do anything other than turn him on even more. His other hand slides down Sehun's chest, around his waist to palm at his ass, making Sehun arch his chest forward. Baekhyun tuts. "That's not what we're doing, baby. Come on, up."

He pats Sehun's ass once, in a very bro way, and moves to sit up. Sehun leans back, instincts making him listen to his alpha, the look in Baekhyun's eyes, sweet and wanting, making him want to be good for his boyfriend. He ends up on his knees, Baekhyun's right leg between his legs as he scoots back where he's sitting, and then starts to wriggle out of his jeans. Sehun can't help but laugh, but it's a little breathless with the way Baekhyun's shirt slips down a little, catching on one of his nipples. Sehun wants to bite that nipple while Baekhyun fucks him into speechlessness, and the thought alone makes him whine.

Baekhyun meets his eyes, and raises one eyebrow. Sehun squirms where he's kneeling, hands curling into fists on his thighs.

"Huh," Baekhyun sounds pensive and sneaky, and Sehun knows he's about to say something that will wind Sehun up even more. He’s tossed his jeans off the bed, and his boxer-briefs are somewhere across the room as well. Sehun's mouth waters looking at his cock, but he snaps his eyes back up when Baekhyun pokes him in the chest. "How do you think you're gonna be able to control your rowdy omega if you can't even control yourself?"

He shakes his head, and Sehun swallows another whine. Baekhyun is laid out under him again, has wiggled back down to sprawl out on the bed, and Sehun just want to know what he's getting at with all this talk.

"I-" he starts, swallowing again. He's doing his best, he really is trying to stay in character for this, but Baekhyun's cock is right there, and Sehun wants to drop, wants Baekhyun to use him, wants his alpha to take this over already. He banishes those thoughts from his head to try and keep himself level, and his voice only shakes a little when he says, "I can keep you down."

Baekhyun raises both his eyebrows now.

"Yeah?" he challenges, and Sehun nods even though it's not really a question. He jerks his chin at Sehun, and the corner of his mouth lifts in a cocky smirk. "Prove it."

And Sehun, well. He's pretty level headed, isn't one to get angry easily, but this is where his weakness lies. He's stubborn, and Baekhyun knows this. He absolutely  _ will  _ prove it.

Making a low noise, he drops down onto his hands over Baekhyun and claims his mouth, eyes squeezed shut tight as Baekhyun gasps and arches into the press of lips. Sehun braces himself on one forearm and cups Baekhyun's face, hand sliding down to lay over his throat, possessive and dominant. Baekhyun wriggles happily, pleased to have garnered such a reaction, and Sehun's stomach swoops when he remembers that even though he's trying to get Sehun to act the part, it's Baekhyun calling all the shots.

Baekhyun rolls his hips up, drags his dick against the material of Sehun's button down shirt, groaning, and Sehun uses his other hand to grab a fistful of Baekhyun's hair.

"Don't," he says, and Baekhyun pouts at him, which only makes Sehun want to bite his full bottom lip. "That cock is only allowed to be inside me."

Baekhyun blinks at him once, and then he throws his head back and laughs.

Shame crawls up Sehun’s throat, locing his mouth shut as he stares down at his giggling boyfriend. He’s embarrassed and confused, thought he was doing well, but the evidence that he clearly can’t do anything right to make his alpha happy sticks in his throat, making it hard to breathe. It’s good, a good type of humiliation, but it still makes his insides feel twisty.

“Oh, silly alpha,” Baekhyun says, and Sehun almost forgets it’s him wearing that title tonight, almost asks what Baekhyun did that was silly. He blinks down at him, eyebrows drawing together, and Baekhyun’s giggle turn into mocking cooing. “Did you forget? Omegas don’t fuck their alphas. It’s considered contesting your status.”

Sehun inhales shakily. He knows Baekhyun doesn’t believe that, only the most conservative and traditionalist of their society think that way, and even those people are loosening their views. Some omegas aren’t attracted to alphas, and go their whole lives without being with any romantic or sexual content with one. On the flipside, there are some alphas who feel the same way, who end up spending their lives with another alpha. Omegas are allowed to occupy any side of the dynamics in their relationship, as are alphas, depending on their partners and their moods. Baekhyun knows this, loves that they’re able to mess around with roles and positions as much as they like, likes being tied up and smacked around almost as much as he likes doing so to Sehun. 

Almost.

This, though. This is like nothing they’ve ever done before. Sehun has never fucked Baekhyun with the chance of just not getting fucked himself at all, and the way Baekhyun is looking at him, the things he’s saying, they all seem indicative of the fact that Baekhyun is the only one getting what he wants. It makes Sehun leak even more, a whine building behind his ribs and threatening to spill over.

“What…” Sehun breathes, understanding and not, hands trembling slightly. 

“Do I really have to spell it out for you?” Baekhyun sounds annoyed now, the voice he has when they’re playing like this and he’s getting impatient with how desperate Sehun is being. Sehun just shakes above him, and he sighs, closing his eyes. “You’re going to open me up with your fingers, and then you’re going to fuck me like a real alpha.” He smiles, but it’s tight and a little mean. “Not any of that bitch shit, yeah? Prove yourself.”

Sehun wants to whine again. He loves being called a bitch,  _ fuck _ , and Baekhyun knows it. Of course he’s using it against him. He inhales slowly, pulling the air into his lungs steadily, and then releasing it just as slowly.

"Okay," he says, and nods once. He sits back on his heels, and nods down at Baekhyun again. "Yeah. Okay."

Baekhyun makes a big show of rolling his eyes and sighing, his body soft and pretty as he stretches.

"You're gonna be good for me, aren't you?" the question comes out a little weak, a little pleading, so Sehun re-words. "I'm gonna fuck you like you're in heat, yeah? Fill you up good and you're gonna take it all."

He lays one hand over the inside of Baekhyun's thigh, high up, and feels the muscle shift. He squeezes once, hand large and claiming, and Baekhyun bites his lip, smiling around it like the cat who got the cream.

"Give me the lube," Sehun's voice is sharp, and he feels like he might be getting into the swing of things a little, the character easier to inhabit without Baekhyun nipping at his every word, but of course, of course, just as he wraps his hands around some form of control, Baekhyun snatches it back.

"What?" he asks, and he looks overly puzzled. Sehun feels his shoulders slump, helpless and knowing that Baekhyun is about to play him again, like a cat batting around a toy. "You don't need any other lube, though."

Oh god.

"Alpha," Sehun whines, before he can stop himself, voice small and trembly.

Baekhyun's resolve only hardens further. "Stop that," he snaps, and it makes Sehun shiver, his shoulders curving in towards his chest. He squeezes his eyes shut, leaking steadily, and the thought of that just makes him breathe another little sound out into the quiet of the room. Baekhyun reaches up and cups Sehun's face, thumb sweeping over his cheekbone. Sehun wants to suck on his fingers, wants so badly to lose himself in the feeling of Baekhyun pressing his tongue down and making him gag. He wants so much, but Baekhyun has other plans.

"Come on, alpha," Baekhyun speaks slowly, like he's making a point. He grabs on to the collar of Sehun's shirt, and uses the grip to help pull him down so he can speak more quietly. "Fuck me."

Sehun swallows, and then he nods, getting back off the bed to stand beside it. He takes a deep breath, feeling like that's all he's done all night, and jerks his chin at Baekhyun.

"Undress me," his voice is quiet, but steady. Baekhyun smiles, and his shirt slips down again as he rolls into sitting up on the edge of the bed, coming to pool at his upper thighs. Sehun narrows in on the sight of it, even as Baekhyun reaches out to tug at his belt, deftly working at the buckle. Baekhyun's thighs are so soft and pretty, pale and unmarked and adorable. Sehun wants to bite them, mouth watering at the thought of it.

Baekhyun gets his jeans unzipped, and he slips off the bed to his knees as he tugs the pants down his legs. Sehun steps out of them, careful with his knees, and Baekhyun waits for him to kick them away before leaning up and licking over the already damp line of his cock through his boxer briefs. Sehun tenses, and it doesn't even register through the pleasure that Baekhyun has snuck a hand between his legs until he rubs two fingers over the wetness his slick has left behind on his boxers. The wet patch is big and very wet, and Baekhyun hums around a smile.

Sehun can feel his control slipping. He grabs a fistful of Baekhyun's hair and jerks him away, harsh even when Baekhyun makes a high, hurting noise.

"I said undress me," he says, tugging until the hand behind him drops. "Not act like a fucking slut."

Baekhyun only scowls for a moment before it slips into a pout. "Yes, alpha," he says, petulant, and it makes Sehun smile. He lets go of his fistful and pets at Baekhyun's hair instead, hand lifting as Baekhyun goes from kneeling to standing, kissing up Sehun's stomach and chest as he unbuttons his shirt from the bottom up.

"There's a good boy," he says, and Baekhyun wriggles a little at the praise as he pushes Sehun's shirt off his shoulders. His smile is bright and unguarded, not trying to twist Sehun's words or use his want against him, just happy to be told he's good. For all that Baekhyun is clever and conniving, he's an astonishingly simple man; he just wants to be good for the people he loves. Sehun pats at his cheek, kisses him on the corner of his mouth and hums, "Back on the bed, pup."

Baekhyun's shoulders tense at the name, usually what elders call younger friends, but he goes. He lays himself out on his back, and Sehun climbs on over him. He can see the moment Baekhyun gets back into this character he's playing.

"Come on, alpha," he goads, and Sehun leans down to shut him up with his mouth, a low noise almost like an alpha's growl building in his chest. "Prep me, come on, get me ready for your big alpha cock."

Sehun blushes. He's got a big dick, bigger than a lot of omegas, and definitely bigger than Baekhyun. He likes to compliment Sehun on it, likes to ride him until his legs don't work, likes to just hold it and play with it gently while Sehun's reading or just hanging out in bed, coaxing slowly to hardness before he sucks softly at the head, making Sehun's orgasm deep rooted and intense.

"Yeah," Sehun says, nodding, and it's embarrassing to have to reach behind himself to slide his fingers through the slick gathered around his hole, scooping it up and spreading it over his two fingers to coat them. He reaches back around to press them both to Baekhyun's hole, prodding with both but only pushing in with one. Baekhyun arches his chest off the bed, but keeps his hips still, hissing lowly at the intrusion. Sehun hushes him, kissing at the soft skin of his inner thigh.

"If you can't take this," Sehun begins, pressing in with two fingers as he does, watching as Baekhyun wriggles a little on the bed, trying to keep his lower body still as his upper body writhes. "How are you gonna take my cock?

Baekhyun moans, the end of it coming out in a breathy laugh. "That's good," he says, cracking one eye open to look at Sehun. "I should use that sometime."

"No, it's mine," Sehun denies immediately, mirroring Baekhyun's fond little smile. "I'll copyright it."

Baekhyun laughs a little louder at that, and Sehun uses his momentary distraction to start fucking him slowly with his fingers. Baekhyun's voice tips lower, his moan dirty and wanting.

Sehun's not much of a talker during sex, mostly lets Baekhyun run his mouth and just makes noises that correspond to how turned on he is. Even when he's getting fucked, Baekhyun's usually more mouthy than this, but right now he's being surprisingly non-verbal, is mostly responding to what Sehun does with high little noises, his fists clenching in the sheets desperately.

"You really do like this, huh?" Sehun ask, breathless as he pulls his fingers out and watches Baekhyun's hole clench around nothing. He whines, and Sehun shushes him again, reaching behind himself to lube his fingers up again, four fingers this time, just in case. Baekhyun sees how many fingers he's got slicked up, and makes an anticipatory sound. Sehun leans in and bites at his thigh, the muscle shuddering under his touch. "You like it when it hurts, don't you?"

Baekhyun tosses his head on the pillow a bit, and Sehun bites him again, higher up on his inner thigh. Baekhyun squeezes his eyes shut, and nods.

"Yeah?" Sehun prompts again, and Baekhyun nods right away this time. "You want my fingers again?" Another nod. Sehun bites Baekhyun's other thigh, and grins. "Beg me for it."

Baekhyun looks reluctant, but after Sehun keeps biting him, over and over, making him gasp and arch and clench, he folds.

"Please," he swallows, the word thick on his tongue. "Please, alpha, Sehun,  _ please _ ."

Sehun's mouth quirks up, in the way he knows makes him look haughty and bitchy, and he just sits back, looming tall over Baekhyun.

Baekhyun huffs, looking very put out at being denied, before he gets a glint in his eyes that tells Sehun he's about to do something sneaky.

He pulls his legs in towards his body, knees bending as he makes himself into a tiny little ball, and then he's rolling over on all fours, back arched prettily.

"Please," he says again, and Sehun moves a little to the side to get behind him again. He reaches out, rubs two fingers over Baekhyun's hole, making him whimper. "Please, alpha, I need it. Need your fingers, need your cock."

"Yeah," Sehun nods, eyebrows drawing together as he opens Baekhyun around two of his fingers for another moment before pulling them out and slipping a third in. "That's more like it, huh?"

"Mhmn," Baekhyun agrees, his head dropping between his arms as Sehun works his fingers into him. He rolls his shoulders once, jaw clenching as he grits out, "Fuck, it's so good."

Sehun hums, an inquisitive noise, and continues idly stroking over his prostate. He's pretty solidly re-asserted his control, feels almost comfortable in this role. Making sure Baekhyun's loose enough, he drags his fingers out and then pushes in with four, a little quick, a little rough. Baekhyun clenches up and Sehun pauses to wait him out, doesn't want to hurt him for real, just dance him along the line of pain that he likes.

"God," Baekhyun gasps out, arching his back deeper, and Sehun traces his curves with the hand not buried in his ass, sliding over his shoulders, down his side, the inward dip of his waist, the width of his hips. He's so pretty, and Sehun loves him. He leans down, pushing his fingers in as far as they can go and stilling his hand as he drapes himself over Baekhyun's back and litters kisses over his spine, high up near his nape. Baekhyun looks over his shoulder, a smile curling at his lips.

"Sap," he teases, and Sehun rolls his eyes, but nods.

"You know I am," he says, giving him two firm, loud kisses, right over the places where his bones poke his skin out. It makes Baekhyun giggle, but he stops when Sehun leans up and back, taking his warmth away, pulling his fingers out of him. Baekhyun whines, trying to wriggle back, trying to get Sehun to fill him up again, but Sehun is reaching behind himself, pressing two fingers into his hole to slick his fingers up again. It works, too well, and it doesn't take much to get him whimpering and rocking onto his own fingers. He's not thinking when he presses a third in, a little rough and uncoordinated, and he's abruptly reminded of how worked up he is, how turned on and close to the edge he's been all night. 

He's riding his fingers, he realizes, a little absently, and he tips his head down to look at Baekhyun again. He meets his eyes immediately, Baekhyun having rolled onto his side, head propped up on his hand. Sehun whines when their eyes lock, and Baekhyun's mouth tilts up in a wicked smile.

"Having fun?" he asks, and his voice is back to what it was before, teasing and mean, and it makes Sehun shiver. He stops his motions, slowing to a shuddery halt, and meets Baekhyun’s eyes as he breathes heavily. He watches as Baekhyun raises his eyebrows, and waves a hand, braced on his elbows, ass still presented to him. 

“Don’t stop on my account,” he nods to where Sehun still has his fingers deep inside himself. “You’re in charge, remember?” His teeth show when he smiles. “Alpha.”

“Shit,” Sehun grits out, and he knows he’s supposed to pull his fingers free, is supposed to get back to his task. But it feels so nice, so good and right to be filled like this, even if it’s only him, even if his alpha’s cock is so close but completely unattainable. He squeezes his eyes shut and holds his hand still, rolls up onto his knees. The drag of his long fingers against his walls, against his rim, makes him quiver, but when they slip out of him they’re soaked, and Sehun grins down at them, then down at Baekhyun, who is laying there, looking a little winded.

“There,” he says, rubbing his slick all over his four fingers. He presses them against Baekhyun’s hole, all four of them, and it makes Baekhyun tense up, his hole clenching. Sehun hums, a smile in the noise, and Baekhyun huffs, tries to relax. When he pushes in it’s only with three fingers, as if he would push Baekhyun like that right now. Baekhyun moans long and low and needy, and Sehun opens him up, coaxes him into relaxing, presses up against his prostate and rubs at it, making Baekhyun moan like he really is an omega, like he lives to be filled. 

When Sehun teases at his rim with four fingers, Baekhyun make a broken noise and pushes back into the touch.

“Yeah?” Sehun asks, trying to force himself to be wordier, trying to make himself better at this. Baekhyun doesn’t reply, just makes another noise and rocks back. “You need it that bad?”

“Mhm,” Baekhyun nods. He’s begun to slump down on the bed, knees and elbows sliding on the covers. 

“Oh yeah?” Sehun prompt, trying to get him to speak more. “What is it exactly that you want?”

Baekhyun whines, makes a show of shaking his head and not speaking, just trying to rock back into the pressure of his fingers at his rim, trying to get the angle just right so they’ll slip inside him. He fists the covers, buries his face in the fabric, and whimpers.

“Your fingers,” he says, voice so quiet and unlike anything Sehun’s ever heard from him before. 

He blinks down at him as Baekhyun wriggles his ass back and keeps begging. “Please, alpha, want your fingers, want your cock. I need it, alpha, Sehun, please.”

It knocks the breath right out of him. Baekhyun sounds so needy, so desperate to be filled. It’s never like this; even when he bottoms he’s calling the shots, and he never lets on to how much he wants to be fucked, acting blasé about it. Sehun sucks in a long breath, and prods at Baekhyun’s hole to watch him shiver.

“You’re really just a bitch,” he says around his exhale, pushing his fingers in suddenly. Baekhyun yelps, body jerking, but then he moans and relaxes. “Just a needy fuckin’ slut like every other omega.”

Baekhyun sobs into the bed, but Sehun catches him nodding. It makes urgent arousal zing up his spine, and it’s suddenly imperative he fuck Baekhyun as soon as he can.

He tamps it down, though, focuses on trying to wreck Baekhyun as much as he can with his fingers first. He starts fucking him with them, thrusts quick and sharp and precise, hitting his sweet spot every time, his aim true as he works him over. Baekhyun starts to shiver with every thrust, and Sehun knows he's close, knows what Baekhyun looks like when he's about to come from something up his ass. He shoves his fingers in hard, which forces Baekhyun forward, and when he pulls his arm back he slips his fingers free completely, leaving Baekhyun empty.

Baekhyun wails.

"Please," he cries, sounding thick with tears. "Please, no, give them back, I need it, please."

"Shh," Sehun hushes him, petting down his back. "It's okay, sweetheart."

Baekhyun quiets under the touch, seeming to settle with Sehun's hands on him. He gets himself back up onto his elbows and knees while Sehun slicks up fingers again, dipping them back inside himself and coming away drenched. It's so much when he wraps his hand around his cock, so much stimulation after so much time going untouched. He has to bite his lip against a whine at the feeling of his slicked fingers rubbing at the head of his cock making him feel like he's right there, ready to come after nothing at all, really. He slicks his cock, though, tries to be as clinical as he can be so he doesn't come, and then he knee walks to settle behind Baekhyun.

"Oh," Baekhyun gasps gently when Sehun slides his cock up between Baekhyun's cheeks, the head catching on Baekhyun's rim. He pushes back, and the head of Sehun's dick slips inside him. They both moan, but Sehun leans back, hands strong and solid on Baekhyun's waist.

"No," he pants, and Baekhyun moans into his hands. "You'll get it when I say."

"Fuck," Baekhyun's jaw is clenched, his words tight. " _ Please _ ."

It hits him heavily, like everything else has tonight.

"Yeah," he says, the last of his control slipping away. "Yeah, fuck, Baek, that's it."

He presses his cock in slowly, making Baekhyun feel every bit of it, letting it consume him. Baekhyun's upper body shivers and writhes while he's slowly impaled, and when Sehun is all the way in they both still.

"Alpha," Baekhyun's voice is tiny. He sounds completely broken. "Alpha,  _ please _ "

Sehun can’t find it in himself to reply, the tight vice of Baekhyun's body sucking all the words out of him. He leans down, kisses his shoulders, and then straightens again.

"You ready?" he asks, and it's cocky and demeaning. Baekhyun can hear it, knows this is a defeat, but he nods.

"Please," he says again, and tonight is the most Sehun's heard him beg, probably ever. "Use me."

Sehun pulls his hips back, and then drives in again. Baekhyun collapses.

He fucks him hard, and fast, completely merciless. He knows he's close to coming, but staves it off by focusing solely on doing his damndest to get Baekhyun off. He holds on to Baekhyun, grip tight and hands bruising, and fucks into him as best he can muster. Baekhyun is loud, so loud and so wriggly, clenching down on Sehun's cock every time it sinks all the way into him, like he doesn't want it to leave again.

"You're so good for me," Sehun praises, and the words make Baekhyun mewl, a reedy little noise, simpering and preening under the attention. Sehun reaches out, grabs on to Baekhyun's shoulder, and uses the added leverage to drag Baekhyun back to meet his thrusts. Baekhyun sounds nearly delirious with it, going limp and just letting Sehun fuck him, trusting him to make him come and Sehun does, angles his hips down and slams into his prostate with every thrust and Baekhyun starts to shiver almost violently with each jab at his sweet spot and then he comes, whole body tightening up and then slumping, just a dead weight on the mattress as Sehun slows to a deep, dirty grind.

"Was that good?" he asks, voice rough with how hard he's working to fuck Baekhyun into mindlessness. He slides the hand on his shoulder into Baekhyun's hair and tugs, which makes Baekhyun clench around him. Sehun hisses, and asks again, "Was that enough for you? You greedy little bitch."

Baekhyun whines, but he nods. Sehun's still using him, fucking him slower, trying to draw his orgasm from himself more intensely than just rutting into Baekhyun, but he can't help but feel like he needs more.

"Alpha," he whispers finally, letting go of Baekhyun's hair and leaning to cover him with his body. "Alpha, please. I need to come."

Baekhyun turns his head in the covers, resting on his cheek, and smiles at him.

"Good boy," he sighs, and props his ass up to help Sehun out a little. "You did so good, pup, made alpha so proud."

Sehun whimpers, and yeah, this is what he needed. He fucks into Baekhyun a little faster, keeping it deep and filthy, but he knows he's about to come, now, and he wants it, wants it so bad.

Baekhyun rolls his upper body so he's resting on his shoulder a little more, and reaches up to pet at Sehun's hair. Sehun bucks up into it, eyes slipping shut as he ruts into his alpha, so so so close.

"Come, baby," Baekhyun murmurs, kissing his jaw, and Sehun's hips stutter. "Come for me, come on. You can do it."

And Sehun does. The orgasm is intense, almost too much for him to handle, his vision going a little blurry and his fingers going a little numb. Baekhyun pets him through it, beautiful hands combing through his messy hair as he jerks and jolts against him. When he comes down from it, Baekhyun helps him pull out, helps him settle on the bed on his side in front of Baekhyun, head on one of their decorative pillows.

"You okay?" Baekhyun asks, voice quiet. Sehun nods, burrowing in close to Baekhyun's chest until Baekhyun wraps his arms around him and holds him close. "You did so good, baby, fucked me so well."

Sehun makes a pleased little noise at the praise, heart rate slowing gradually as he envelops himself in his alpha's presence. He revels in not being the one in control anymore, loves being coddled and knowing Baekhyun is going to take care of things for him.

"Did you like that? Was it fun?" Sehun nods, humming out a little agreement. He's always mostly non-verbal after sex as intense as that, so Baekhyun continues with the easy yes or no questions, lets him come back into his own skin, back into reality.

"There, now," Baekhyun hum, when Sehun wriggles a little in his arms, head feeling clearer now. "Think we can handle getting cleaned up?"

"Yeah," Sehun nods, already moving to sit up in bed. He holds his hand up in front of himself, blinking at it. "Sticky."

Baekhyun laughs, threading their fingers together and using that to pull him out and out of bed.

"You think that's sticky, imagine me," he teases, and it makes Sehun blush. They're quiet as Baekhyun gets them cleaned up, meaningless conversation passed between them in the shower, at the sink in the master bathroom, under the (new set) of covers.

"You were so cute," Baekhyun sighs, sleepy, and Sehun blinks at him, drowsy as well. Baekhyun elaborates with a smile. "Pretending to be an alpha. It was cute."

Sehun pouts, but he's already half asleep, hardly any energy left in him to make a big deal out of this. "Don't wanna be an alpha," he complains, sinking into the feeling of Baekhyun petting his damp hair, hand cradling his head. "Want you to be my alpha  _ forever _ ."

Baekhyun giggles sleepily, snuggling in closer.

"Then I guess it works out, huh?" he asks, kissing Sehun's neck, his cheek, his still gently pouted lips. "Because I'm keeping you for longer."

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [(my twt)](https://twitter.com/transjacksn)


End file.
